Still Always Me & You
by Chrissie32
Summary: Welcome to "Still Always Me & You" This is the sequel to "Always Me & You". It'll help to last two chapters of "Always Me & You"! When we last left our favorite girls they were on top of the world with the arrival of Elizabeth ("Liz") Marie Rivera. See how Naya and Heather managed being Moms and their life as a family. Dianna and Lea. Better summary in first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Still Always Me & You

Chapter One

Author's Note:  
By popular demand (by some!) welcome to "Still Always Me & You" This is the sequel to "Always Me & You". I'd suggest that you read the last two chapters of "Always Me & You" to get an idea of what happened. It would be great for you to read the entire thing, but I know you might be busy and that's okay.

When we last left our favorite girls they were on top of the world with the arrival of Elizabeth ("Liz") Marie Rivera. See how Naya and Heather managed being Moms and their life as a family. Also go on the journey of love with Dianna and Lea.

I want to be as true as possible to their actual lives so Cory's death and how it affected the entire cast will be involved.

I want to thank, Gleekfreak15, for your suggestion for a sequel. Thank you for lighting the fire under my butt. This is dedicated to all of you and the _entire_ cast of GLEE, both past and present.

They came home from the hospital a few days after Liz was born and luckily Jeannie stayed and helped. Naya's Mom, Yolanda, and her sister, Nickayla, came and helped during the first weekend they were home.

But pretty soon everyone went home. Jeannie said, "I promise to come back in two months! Call if you need anything!"

"Thanks, Mom," Heather said and hugged her mother tightly.

"Thanks, grandma," Naya imitated Liz and waved her tiny hand.

"I love my girls," she said as Heather escorted her out and into the awaiting taxi.

Once Heather closed the door, she suddenly got nervous.

"Hey, Heather, you okay?" Naya asked concerned while she held Liz in her arms.

"Now it's just us," Heather said afraid.

"Hey, hey, we'll get through it as a team," Naya coached, "And she'll help us."

Heather carefully grabbed Liz from Naya and held her in her arms.

"Ok, young lady #2, we all are gonna have a little pow-wow…" Heather said as they walked to the couch. Naya followed behind them.

They all sat down and Naya cuddled next to Heather who had rested their daughter on her knees, which were propped against the coffee table.

"Ok, Liz, you're a Rivera and you should be very proud to be one. I know I was when your Mami and I got married. We love you and wanna help you grow up to become the person we know you can be. So when you go poopy, tell us by crying a little. When we clean you please try not to dirty your diaper too quickly. When you wake up in the middle of the night, please be patient as we get up. most likely we'll be sleepy, but we promise to help you fall back to sleep. And we promise to love you very much!"

Heather tickled Liz's stomach and she laughed a little and smiled for the first time.

"It's official…" Heather said with a smile.

"What?" Naya asked.

"She has me wrapped around her little finger…"

Then she drooled.

"What the hell is that," Naya asked kind of shocked. She's been around babies, but still it startled her.

"That's just drool, I think. I hope…" Heather said and smiled down at Liz, "Your Mami is gonna get a tissue and wipe that up…Yes, she is!"

Naya ran to the bathroom and brought back ten tissues and gently wiped her daughter's drool from her face.

"Heather, I did it!" Naya exclaimed excitedly.

"Good job, honey," she said happily.

Then Liz yawned.

"Looks like someone's tired…" Heather said and smiled at Liz.

"Let's put her to bed," Naya suggested and they both gingerly got up with Liz who was smiling at her parents.

"Give me her and go heat up a bottle," Naya suggested and grabbed the baby from Heather. Before she left, Heather kissed the top of Liz's head and gave Naya a quick peck on her lips.

"Be back in a few seconds," Heather said and ran to the kitchen.

"Ok, Mommy," Naya said as she took Liz to their room. Before she put her in her crib, Naya decided to hold her and lay on the bed. Naya sat against the headboard and laid Liz on her thighs since her legs were bent. Liz looked at her Mami and smiled widely.

"Let's try something," Naya said and smiled at her beautiful daughter. Then she cleared her throat and began to sing.

_Every breath you take_

_Every move you make_

_Every bond you break_

_Every step you take_

_I'll be watching you_

Naya watched as her daughter looked at her lovingly. She even smiled at her. In that moment, Naya was truly in love with her daughter. She kept singing.

_Every single day_

_Every word you say_

_Every game you play_

_Every night you stay_

_I'll be watching you_

Naya gently grabbed Liz's arms, lifted them up into the air, and swayed them back and forth as she continued the song.

_O can't you see_

_You belong to me_

_How my poor heart aches with every step you take_

Heather was walking back into the room with the bottle. She listened to a little of Naya siniging to their daughter and then she joined in with Naya as she sang.

_Every move you make_

_Every vow you break_

_Every smile you fake_

_Every claim you stake_

_I'll be watching you_

Heather tried giving Liz the bottle and she took it easily. Then Heather continued to sing to their precious daughter.

_Since you've gone I been lost without a trace_

_I dream at night I can only see your face_

_I look around but it's you I can't replace_

_I feel so cold and I long for your embrace_

_I keep crying baby, baby please_

Naya and Heather:

_Every move you make_

_Every vow you break_

_Every smile you fake_

_Every claim you stake_

_I'll be watching you_

By the end of the song, Liz had fallen asleep on Naya's lap. Heather and Naya just sat there, in awe, staring at her. They looked at her with a heart full of love. They were looking at something that was made by them from love. Even though Heather didn't really have a part in actually making her, that didn't mean that she didn't love Liz. To Heather, Liz was her daughter. And she would love and care for her and Naya for the rest of their lives.

"We better put her down, and get all the rest we can," Naya whispered to Heather.

They gently lifted Liz up and carried her to her crib and gently put her in it.

Then they went to their bed and cuddled together. They quickly fell asleep until the first cry happened.

**That same night at Dianna and Lea's home…**

Dianna and Lea were relaxing on the couch just holding hands. Lea's head was resting on Dianna's lap and she was looking into Dianna's gorgeous hazel eyes. Dianna looked down at her and smiled.

"What cha thinking?" Lea asked her wife.

"Well, funny you should ask, my love," Dianna said and pushed her up gently so they could sit face to face.

"Tell me, please, the suspense is killing me," Lea encouraged her wife.

"Isn't Liz beautiful?"

"Yes, she is. You gotta remember she came from Naya!" Lea noted.

"Are you attracted to Naya?" Dianna asked and pretended to be surprised.

"She's got nothing on you," Lea said and pulled Dianna into a passionate kiss. Dianna's hands immediately went to Lea's neck and massaged it.

Breaking the kiss, Lea said, "Yep, nothing on you."

Dianna smiled coyly and then continued, "So, like I was saying…"

"Yes," Lea said.

"I know we just got married like yesterday…"

"It wasn't exactly yesterday," Lea said and smiled.

"Yes, I know…" Dianna said and suddenly got nervous.

"Di, you can tell me anything…We're married, you know," Lea said.

"Um, I'd like for you to be the mother of my child," Dianna finally revealed.

Lea sat there for a few minutes. She tilted her head to the right and looked at Dianna with loving eyes, which held so much love for her.

"Lea, say something…._anything!" _

"My love, my life, my everything…there's nothing I'd love more," Lea finally said happily.

"Whew!" Dianna said and brushed her forehead in nervousness.

Lea laughed and then asked, "What did you expect me to say, Di? No?"

"I don't know. I know it's weird," Dianna said as she watched her wife's expression.

"So," Lea said as she scooted around so her back was pressed against her wife's chest, "When you do want to begin to try?"

"Soon…"

"Define 'soon' please?" Lea asked.

"Um, soon, like within the next year or so," Dianna said, "is that alright?"

"Yea, sure," Lea said happily.

Dianna pulled Lea's chin around to face her as much as possible and then Dianna lowered her head down and their lips met and started to move at the same time. The kiss lasted for a while. They were both totally into it, but before things really got heated, Lea pulled away.

"Wow," Dianna said and panted for breath.

"We'll definitely continue with that later, but first I have a few more questions…"

"Shoot!"

"Well, how are we going to achieve our goal?" Lea asked.

"There in lies the problem, I guess," Dianna said, "Cuz you know I'd knock you up the first chance I got if I could."

"Oh, how romantic," Lea said and chuckled.

"No, no, that came out wrong," Dianna said as she realized how she sounded.

"Di, it's okay, I get the point," Lea said as she caressed Dianna's cheek with her hand.

"Um, do you want our child to look like either or us," Dianna asked.

"It would be nice, but…" Lea started.

"Our child doesn't have to, though?"

"I suppose not," Lea said as she scratched her hair in concentration.

"Would you want to adopt?" Dianna asked.

"I never thought of that…"

"Well, how did you think it might be?" Dianna asked totally genuinely.

"Well, for starters, I thought that one of us would be a man," Lea began.

Dianna looked sad for a moment and then said, "Are you happy with me?"

"Dianna Elise Agron…I'm totally over the moon happy and in love with you. I just wasn't 'taught' that two women could have children naturally," Lea said and cupped Dianna's face in her hands.

"Oh, I know. I don't why I said that…Forgive me?"

"Forgiven," Lea said and threw her arms around Dianna's neck, leaned into her, and smelt her scent. It was intoxicating. It was pure Dianna!

"So do you want to adopt," Dianna said with her arms around Lea, "If we decide to do this, we're going to really have to be committed to the entire process."

"You know what!"

"No what?"

"I'm committed to you so I'll always be committed to anything we decide to do…" Lea said with a huge smile.

"Like adopting…"

"Especially adopting," Lea said and hugged Dianna tighter.

"Yay!"

"Yup, we're gonna be parents!" Lea said, moved to be sitting on her knees, and then she lunged at Dianna who fell backwards onto the couch.

"Wow!" Dianna said after she caught her breath and Lea.

"I love you so much," Lea said seductively. She was looking straight into Dianna's eyes. She had whipped her hair for most of it to be on the other side of her head. She bent forward and grabbed Dianna's lips with her own in a heated kiss. Dianna's hands immediately grabbed Lea's waist and pulled down so that they seemed inseparable. The kiss continued as the groping got more intense by the minute.

"I want you," Dianna said as she broke the kiss for air.

Lea quickly sat up and got off of Dianna. When she was standing she extended her hands to Dianna to help her up. As soon as Dianna was steady on her feet, she bent forward and scooped Lea up into her arms like a bride and carried her to their bedroom.

Song: "Every Breath You Take" sung by Sting


	2. Chapter 2

Still Always Me & You

Chapter Two

The Sunday before Naya and Heather needed to be back on the set to work, they were sitting together on the couch listening to the baby monitor to make sure Liz was okay.

"So we're taking Liz with us tomorrow," Naya asked.

"Do you not want to," Heather questioned back.

"Well, I don't think I could spend _that _much time away from her!"

"Me either," Heather said with a huge smile on her face.

"So it's settled," Naya said, smiled happily, and leaned against Heather's chest.

"Yep, we make a good team," Heather said and squeezed Naya tightly as soon as Naya rested in that position.

"If it becomes too much of a distraction we'll discuss our options," Naya said and sighed.

"Absolutely…Hey…" Heather said.

"Heya!" Naya teased and then laughed. She laughed a little too loud and immediately covered her mouth because she didn't want to wake her daughter up.

Heather grinned down at her as soon as they were sure Liz was still asleep.

"I don't know if I've told you lately, but…"

Naya looked up and into Heather's blue eyes.

"I love you so freaking much. Thank you for bringing Liz into the world. I am so in love with you, Naya. You truly have no idea. You both are 'my girls' and I'd put my life in danger before either of you were hurt," Heather said and began to cry.

Naya quickly sat up and turned to face Heather. She cupped her hands around Heather's cheeks and looked deeply into her eyes before saying, "Heather I love you so much. I hope that I show you that every day. I hope that Liz can become a reminder of just how much. It doesn't matter how she was made. What truly matters to me is the knowledge that she came into existence because we loved each other so much and we wanted to share that love with another person. So we made her…"

"I know…it's just…" Heather started to say.

"Just what baby?"

"I wish that I had a, uh, hand in the 'making of Liz' process…It sounds dumb," Heather admitted and looked down at her fingers.

Naya lifted Heather's chin with her fingers so that they could look at each other. "Who's the one that took me to all of those doctor's appointments? Who's the one that helped me after the procedures? Who's the one who stood by my side throughout the whole experience? Who's the one who stood by me and tried to get me to calm down during her birth?"

"Me?" Heather asked and pointed to herself.

"Absolutely," Naya said, "I could have never done this without you. Hell, I wouldn't have wanted to without you, Sweetheart! Heather, you are as much Liz's mother as I am!"

Heather and Naya both leaned in at the same time and immediately their lips met and moved with the same rhythm. Then, they both lunged forward because they wanted to feel as much of each other as humanly possible.

Breaking the kiss, Heather asked, "How much time do you think we have?"

Naya picked up the monitor and listened to their daughter's loud snoring. Then she said, "As long as we are not too loud maybe an hour." Then she placed the device back down on the table. Heather intensely watched her do that.

"Good enough for me!" Heather said lustfully.

Heather pulled Naya by the back of her neck with force and when her lips were inches apart, Heather connected them and kissed her ferociously.

They went back and forth both in kissing each other and pushing against each other. Finally, Naya stopped to remove her shirt in one swift movement. Once the garment was off of her she tossed it onto the floor. Then she grabbed Heather's shirt. She lifted her arms up so Naya could pull it off of her. When it was off, Heather's hands went directly to Naya's bra and she unclasped it and tossed it onto the floor. Naya did the same to Heather. Next, Heather grabbed Naya's waistband of her sweatpants. She had a little trouble since they were sitting on the couch. Heather got up and extended her hands to Naya who grabbed them. Once they were standing, Heather continued with the task of removing Naya's pants and underwear. When they were around her ankles, Heather gave Naya her hand and Naya got out of them. Then Naya did the same thing with Heather. When they were completely naked they joined their lips again in a passionate kiss. Their bodies pressed against each other as closely as they could. They began to grind while standing. From this movement, they toppled over and luckily landed on the couch. Heather was on top of Naya so she began her massaging journey from the top of Naya's head to her chest. She took a look up at Naya who had a look of arousal on her face and in her eyes.

Heather watched as she put Naya's nipple into her mouth. Heather massaged the already hardened bud with her tongue. Naya arched her back so that Heather could have the chance to play with her breast the way Naya desired her to. Heather's teeth gently bit down on Naya's nipple and she yelped softly. Her excitement was building inside of her. Heather let go of one breast to do the same thing to the other one. Naya was wiggling from all of the pleasure she was feeling.

"Go lower," Naya sexily pleaded as she grabbed Heather's butt and squeezed each cheek individually.

"First, I need a kiss," Heather said and brought her head up to Naya's. Naya immediately let go of Heather's behind and grabbed her face and kissed her roughly and passionately for a few blissful seconds. When they came up from her air, Heather began to shimmy down Naya's body.

"Your body is gorgeous," Heather noted.

"Even after having Liz?" Naya questioned nervously.

"Especially after having Liz. You will always be my beautiful goddess," Heather said as she dipped head down and licked Naya's belly button with her tongue.

Naya moaned.

"Heather, I need you," Naya demanded.

Naya's legs were already spread apart so Heather had enough room. She first kissed all around Naya's core. Heather kissed and licked Naya's thighs from the knee all the way up to right below Naya's pussy. Before Heather spread her folds open, she smelt Naya. She could see a pool of wetness beginning to form. Then she licked Naya from the top of her slit to the bottom. Heather plunged her tongue in as far as Naya's body would allow.

Naya squirmed around in pleasure as her first orgasm was building.

"Ahh, Heather," Naya yelled then covered her mouth in fear of having to end this experience with Heather.

At this point, Heather didn't care who Naya woke up. She was getting aroused just by how far her tongue was inside her wife and from the sounds of pleasure Naya was making. She felt her own pool of excitement begin to form.

"Heather, I need you in me, _now_" Naya ordered passionately.

With the position they found themselves in due to the grinding, Naya's wetness, and her pleasure, Heather found that her two fingers easily slipped into Naya.

"Oh, my God," Naya moaned loudly into Heather's ear. Heather wanted to kiss her as she put her fingers into her love. They connected their lips for a few seconds and then Naya broke the kiss to moan. Feeling proud of herself, Heather decided to enter another finger inside Naya. Naya found that she was on the verge of having her orgasm so she said, "Wiggle them inside me!"

Heather obeyed her wife's demand and Naya came. As she came she whispered, "Heather…."

As Naya began to come down from her high, Heather slowly pulled her fingers out and peppered Naya's forehead with kisses.

"How did that feel?" Heather asked concerned.

"It felt…oh my God," Naya commented as she brushed hair out of Heather's eyes.

"I didn't hurt you," Heather asked timidly.

"Not at all. Baby, remember I gave birth…Anything's possible now," Naya said and sexily winked up at Heather.

Heather chuckled and then fell off of Naya and on the couch. They were lying side by side on the small couch, but neither one of them felt cramped.

"Did you," Naya asked.

"Did I what?" Heather asked with the knowledge of what Naya meant. She wanted to hear her say it.

"Did you come," Naya asked.

"A little," Heather said honestly.

"Oh," Naya said as she started to maneuver herself on top of Heather.

"My Beautiful Naya, it's alright," Heather said with a warm smile.

"Are you sure? I could…"

"Yes, my dear, it's all good," Heather said with a satisfied tone in her voice.

"Are you positive," Naya asked to make sure.

"Yes, sweetheart," Heather said.

Naya leaned up and kissed Heather's lips passionately. "I'll love you forever," she said.

"And ever," Heather asked with a smile.

"Yes, and even after that," Naya said happily as she snuggled into Heather.

They laid like that and in silence for a good half an hour. They held hands and periodically Heather would raise Naya's hand to kiss it sweetly.

Then they heard Liz crying so they got up and quickly got dressed to go see how they could care for their daughter.

"It's amazing how much stuff a infant needs," Naya said exasperated the next morning as they were getting ready to go to work.

"Did you remember some of her bibs that Lauren gave us," Heather asked.

"Yup, I got 'Young Lady # 2' and 'Property of GLEE'!" Naya said.

"Ok, ladies, let's go," Heather said as she picked up Liz and her stroller which turned into a car seat if you detach it from the main part of the stroller.

They packed everything up and strapped Liz in securely in the car. Then they were off. Heather drove extra cautiously.

"We need one of those 'Baby on Board' dumper sticker things," Heather commented as she pointed at all of the lunatics passing her on both sides of the car.

"You know, you could step on it a little," Naya said and chuckled.

"Hey I've got precious cargo in here. My two girls are important to me," Heather said and smiled.

"Aww, Heather," Naya said and blew a kiss to Heather.

Pretty soon they were at the studio and parked in their spot. They unloaded Liz's stuff and suggested they put it in Naya's trailer because it was a tad bigger.

As soon as they climbed the few steps and opened the door the smell of flowers attacked their nostrils.

They walked into the trailer and were totally surprised by what they saw.

"Looks like 1-800-Flowers threw up in here," Heather said in happiness.

Naya's trailer was filled with presents, flowers, "It's a Girl" balloons, and tons of baby toys. Most of them were from fans.

"Hey, Heather, look…a giant teddy bear," Naya said flabbergasted and overcome with emotions. Their "Heya" fans rocked.

"Look, Nay, a bouquet from Diane Sawyer. The cards reads, 'Congrats! Can't wait to meet her! ~ Diane'!" Heather said excitedly.

Naya opened a card and found it was a homemade card. "Heather, this card says, 'LiHeYa' forever! Love you, Chrissy'!"

Heather had put a sleeping Liz and her car seat down on the couch and walked over to Naya. She pulled Naya into her arms and they hugged tightly.

"We should make a video and put it out there thanking everyone," Naya suggested.

"Great idea," Heather said and then grabbed Naya's cheeks and kissed her passionately. Naya wrapped her arms around her wife as tightly as possible.

Then there was a knock on the door, which woke Liz up to. They broke the embrace. While Naya went to open the door, Heather tended to Liz.

"Well, hello, 'Young Lady # 1'!" Naya said and pulled Lauren into the trailer and then into a tight hug.

"Hey, Nay, I've missed you," Lauren said while she was in the hug, "Hey, Heather!" Lauren tried to wave, but wanted to hug Naya more.

"Hey Lauren, look who wants to say, 'Hi!'"

Lauren broke the hug first and walked over the car seat. She bent over and started to talk baby talk with Liz.

"Hello, Liz…who's a good little Diva?"

Liz smiled from ear to ear and started to laugh at Lauren.

"Hey she likes me…Cool!" Lauren said and clapped her hands excitedly.

"Yep, she knows good people when she meets them," Heather said happily.

Then there was another knock on the door. Naya ran to it and swung it open to reveal Dianna and Lea standing here anxiously.

"Come in…come in…" Naya said as she backed away from the door.

They both ran into the trailer and didn't even hug or say, "Hi" to Naya or Heather.

"Is that how it's gonna be?" Naya asked with her hands on her hips.

"I know…I feel the love for us," Heather said, but had a goofy grin on her face.

"When Liz is here, yes, that exactly how it's going to be," Lea said and smiled.

"Oh, okay, good to know where we stand," Heather said and looked at Naya who just smiled.

"Now we already have three baby sitters," Naya said happily.

"Score," Heather said and raised her hand for a high five, which Naya gave to her.

"Anytime," Dianna said and then looked at Liz and said, "We need to practice, right Liz?"

Naya didn't miss the last statement. "Um, why do you need to practice?"

"For when we adopt a baby," Lea said nonchalantly.

"What?!" Heather said excitedly.

"You're adopting," Lauren asked with a smile.

"We talked about it last night and came to that conclusion," Lea said, "We have our first appointment next week."

"Oh my God, you guys," Naya said emotionally as she pulled Dianna into a huge hug.

"That's great," Heather said as she pulled Lea into a hug.

Lauren patted Dianna on her back and high fived Lea when Heather broke the hug.

Then there was a manly knock on the door.

"Wow…You're very popular, Miss Liz," Naya said as she walked to the door and opened it.

"Hey, Cory!"

"Hey, Naya, welcome back. Is Heather around?" Cory asked as he walked into the trailer.

"Yep, we're having a mini party so c'mon in," Naya said and held the door open.

"Hey everybody," Cory said and waved.

Heather held up Liz, waved her little hand in the air, and said, "Hi, Uncle Cory!"

Cory melted at the sight of Liz. "Can I hold her?"

"Sure," Heather said and gently handed her to him.

"Hey there, Liz. How you doing?"

Liz looked up at Cory and smiled.

"Hey, Nay, she's got your smile," Cory said.

"Really?" Naya asked and blushed.

Heather looked down and Naya saw this. "Baby she's gonna have your sense of humor and your big heart."

"I hope so," Heather half whispered and half said.

"Hey, Heather, there's, um, something I need to talk to you about," Cory said, "In private, if that's okay?"

"Sure…Liz, our friends, and I will go and introduce her to everyone else," Naya said and smiled.

Heather opened the door and pulled the stroller outside. She opened it and put the car seat into the stroller making sure it fit perfectly.

"Ok, Liz you're gonna go meet all of your Mami's and my friends. They're gonna love you. See you later, baby girl," Heather took her to put her in the stroller, kissed Liz's head, and said.

"We'll be back soon, baby," Naya said and gave Heather a peck on her lips before Liz and her entourage walked away.

_There goes my new world! _Heather thought and smiled.

She walked back into the trailer to find Cory pacing around.

"Hey, Cory, what's up?" Heather asked and plopped herself onto the couch.

"Well, I don't know if your Mom told you…"

"Daddy?" Heather innocently looked at him, smiled and teased.

"Oh, no, no…Since your wedding reception your Mom and I have kept in touch…"

"How much in touch?" Heather asked with a grin.

"Well, we talk almost every week on Fridays," Cory said honestly.

"About what?" Heather asked with genuine interested. She motioned to Cory to sit.

"Really, about anything. Our weeks of work, love, life, being a good person," Cory said and shyly combed his hair back with his hand.

"Cory…this is great. I'm happy that you talk to her. Did you think I'd be upset," Heather asked.

"Kinda. I kinda felt like we were 'seeing each other behind your back', but we aren't…"

"Cory, it's so not a big deal. I totally understand and I totally want you to consider her as your surrogate Mom," Heather said proudly.

"That's great. She actually asked me to call her 'Mom' if I felt comfortable doing that," Cory said, "I told her I wanted to talk to you first before I started."

"I've never had a brother so please don't worry," Heather said, "In fact…"

Heather pulled her cell phone out. She found her Mom's number in her Contacts and dialed the phone.

In a second, they heard, "Hello?"

"Hi, Mom," Heather said.

"Hey, Honey! How's Naya and Liz?"

"They're great. They are meeting our GLEE family as we speak," Heather said with a smile.

"And why aren't you with them?"

"That's a good question," Heather said, "I'm sitting here with someone I think you know."

Heather motioned to Cory to speak up.

"Hi, Mom," he said.

"Oh, hi, Cory…wait did you just call me 'Mom'?"

"Yep. I told Heather what we talk about and she's cool with it," he said.

"Are you, Heather," Jeannie asked.

"Absolutely," Heather said and smiled, "You're helping each other. April and Crystal are great, but Cory is cool too."

"As long as you're okay with it," Jeannie said.

"I've always wanted to a brother so I guess you're it, man," Heather said and got up to hug Cory.

The talked for a few minutes then they hung up and walked out of the trailer to go find Naya and Liz.

Naya was in her trailer without her family because she was preparing for a scene. She took a moment to think about her life so far and how full of life and love it was. She started to get emotional and wiped her tears on her sleeve.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," she said through her tears.

"Hey, Nay, are you okay?" Jane said as she walked into the small room.

"Oh, hey, Jane, yeah, I'm okay," Naya said as she wiped her tears again.

'I don't believe you so spill," Jane said and plopped down onto the couch next to a big balloon that read, "It's a Girl!" She swatted it away from her face.

This made Naya chuckled. "Thanks I needed that!"

"Why are you blue, my friend," Jane asked with a concerned grin on her face.

"It's stupid…Do you ever wish that Lara was the mother of your children," Naya asked.

"I did, but we're kinda getting a divorce," Jane said seriously.

"Oh, my God, Jane, I didn't know, I'm so sorry," Naya said apologetically.

Jane brushed her hand in the air. "It's alright. I don't think I understand the question, though."

"I mean that me and some dude made Liz…" Naya started.

Jane nodded her head up and down. "And Heather feels bad cuz she didn't 'help'?"

"Yes, but I reminded her of all of the wonderful things she did to help me. She said that she understood, but I don't think she does. What can I do to show her?"

"Hmm, that's a tough one," Jane thought and continued, "I'd just keep telling her that Liz as much hers as she is yours. It's hard…I totally understand. When you love someone as much as Heather loves you, you want to show the world your love. And a baby is the ultimate way of doing that."

"Yea, it is," Naya said and sighed.

"It'll be fine, Naya," Jane said with a small smile.

"But what if it's not," Naya asked.

"If it's not, you two will work it out together. Don't worry," Jane said and got up to hug Naya.

"Thank you," Naya said as she wrapped her arms around the taller woman.


	3. Chapter 3

Still Always Me & You

Chapter Three

That next week found Dianna and Lea sitting in Adoption Connection's office waiting to be seen.

"Are you nervous," Lea said as she noticed Dianna fidgeting in her seat. Lea grabbed Dianna's hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Um, a little, aren't you?"

"No, not really," Lea said.

This made Dianna turn, in her chair, and face her. "You're not nervous…like at all," Dianna asked.

"No, honey, I'm feeling a sense of calm about it all. You know why?"

Dianna just shook her head to the left and then to the right.

"Because I'm not going through this alone. You're right next to me," Lea said and pulled Dianna's hand up to her mouth to kiss her palm.

Dianna smiled brightly and then took a big sigh, which Lea saw.

"We still have time, you know. We can leave," Lea said and tried to hold back the hurt in her voice.

"No, I don't want to leave," Dianna said and kissed Lea's forehead.

It was Lea who took a big sigh.

"Dianna and Lea Agron," the receptionist called out.

"I like the sound of that," Lea whispered quickly to Dianna they stood up and grasped each other's hands. They were escorted to the big, luxurious office and to their destiny.

"Please have a seat," the receptionist offered, "**Tara will be right with you."**

**"****Thank you," Lea and Dianna said in unison.**

**After the receptionist shut the door behind her, Lea grabbed Dianna's hand and said, "Ok, now I'm nervous!"**

**"****It'll be okay, my love, just breath," Dianna said and smiled.**

**Then the door opened and a tall, blonde haired woman entered. She extended her hand to Lea first and said, "Hello, I'm Tara Noone, nice to meet you."**

**"****Hi, I'm Lea and this is my wife, Dianna," Lea said and shook her hand.**

**Dianna then shook Tara's hand and said, "Thank you for seeing us."**

**"****Not a problem, please have a seat," Tara said as she motioned to the chairs that were in front of her desk and they all sat down.**

**Tara asked, "So, you two want to adopt?"**

**"****Yes, we do," Dianna said with a smile.**

**"****Great!"**

**Tara noticed Lea fidgeting in her seat. "Please don't worry. We all have the same goal in mind. We are going to get to know each other pretty well in the time that we work together. Okay?"**

**Lea looked at Tara and said, "Um, okay."**

**Dianna nodded her head and grabbed her wife's hand. **

**"****Good. So let's just talk for a few minutes. Where did you two meet?"**

**Dianna cleared her throat and began, "Well, actually we work together…"**

**Lea looked at Dianna and smiled.**

**"****Oh, where," Tara asked totally oblivious to who they were.**

**"****Well, actually, Tara that brings up a good point. Before we tell you where we met does your organization have a policy on couples who may be in 'the public eye'?" Lea asked hopeful.**

**"****You mean 'celebrities'?"**

**"****Yes," Dianna answered for Lea.**

**"****Um, there's always a first time, I guess…I assume that you would like to keep this a closed adoption?" Tara asked.**

**"****Closed adoption, as in, the birthmother has no contact with the child after he or she is born? What if we'd like to see our child being born," Lea asked.**

**"****Yes, that is a closed adoption. As far as seeing your child enter the world, we could write up a binding contract stating that the birthmother cannot leak who you two are to the press," Tara verified as she picked up her pen to make a note of it in their file. **

**"****Then, yes," Dianna stated, "Tara, we want the fairest chance of becoming parents and we don't want the fact that we're on GLEE to interfere with that."**

**Tara suddenly realized who they were. She dropped her pen, but smiled and said, "Absolutely, Ms. Agron. I totally understand."**

**"****Great," Lea said, "Thank you!"**

**Tara looked nervously at her notepad. Dianna saw this and said, "Tara, are you okay?"**

**"****I'm sorry that I didn't recognize you to begin with. It makes it look like I don't know who you are. I'm a huge fan," Tara said with a warm smile.**

**Lea laughed, smiled, and said, "Well, thank you. It means a lot to us."**

**Tara returned the smile and then said, "Ok, I'm done fangirling, I promise. Let's talk about why you're here, okay?"**

**Dianna and Lea looked at Tara. "Perfect idea," Dianna said and smiled.**

**"****Why do you two want to become parents?" **

**"****May I," Dianna said to Lea just before she was about to answer. **

**"****Please…" Lea said happily.**

**"****I want to be a mother because I have a great role model in my mother. She is always there for me and she wants to be a grandmother so badly. I also want to share this responsibility with Lea because I love her with every fiber of my being. Even though the child we get blessed with won't be biologically ours we will love it and cherish it and protect it with our own lives. I told Lea that I want her to be the mother of my child. I want them to place our child in her arms. See, to me, it doesn't matter who gives birth to our child. What matters is the look of amazement I'll see when they hand Lea, my wife, our son or daughter," Dianna said and took a big happy sigh. **

**Tara and Lea stared at Dianna for a few seconds before Tara spoke up. "That was so elegantly stated!"**

**"****I agree," Lea piped up with a huge grin on her face. She leaned to her side and kissed Dianna's cheek.**

**Tara scribbled some notes down and then looked at Lea and asked, "What about you?"**

**"****Um," Lea began.**

**"****Your response isn't going to be graded. I just want to make sure that if we place a child with you that he or she will be loved and cared for," Tara said with a small smile.**

**"****Oh, Tara, you don't have to worry about that," Lea said confidently. **

**"****What if one of you has an event or some film opportunity that requires you to be away for a period of time," Tara asked genuinely.**

**"****If that should occur we will discuss our options and work through it as a family," Dianna said and became guarded.**

**"****The events are one thing, but, I do see her point, Di," Lea thought aloud. She knew her wife was worrying. **

**"****I only raise the question because it is certainly a valid one," Tara said cautiously.**

**"****It certainly is," Dianna said and loosened up a bit, "I suppose if Lea's schedule allows it, we travel together…or vice versa."**

**"****I'd totally like that," Lea said, "We are a family now and, God willing, with our new addition that bond will only grow stronger. I don't want to not be next to her."**

"Your plans don't need to be set in stone. And I know life happens, but it's always good to think and plan ahead," Tara suggested.

"Absolutely," Lea said enthusiastically.

"Our child will definitely be raised by us and not by a nanny," Dianna said with a smile.

"That's good enough for me," Tara said as she reclined in her seat.

"So, what's the first step," Lea asked.

"Well, you've already taken the first step," Tara said with a smile, "Yes, you're here, aren't you?"

She lightly chuckled.

"Yes, we are," Dianna said and smiled brightly.

"Ok, we have some basic forms for you to fill out," Tara said as she pulled opened a cabinet drawer and retrieved the paperwork.

"Take them home, fill them out, and make copies. Then when you come for your first workshop you can bring them in. There's a list of workshops on our website and in this brochure. I'd suggest you take as many as your schedules allow time for," Tara suggested.

"Thank you," Lea said and started to get up.

"It was a pleasure meeting you and I hope you can help us," Dianna said and got up as well.

Tara grabbed a paperclip and clipped all of the information and forms together. Then she got up and shook their hands. "Oh before I forget, think about the gender of the child and how old you'd like them to be…"

"I think, and stop me if I'm wrong, Lea, that we'd want an infant adoption and I'd like to have a boy," Dianna said as she accepted the pile of forms from Tara.

Lea looked at her wife and agreed, "Yes, I believe that's what I want too."

"Ok, great, I'll put that in your file," Tara said and escorted them to the main door. Once there, she said, "Well, it was a pleasure to meet you both and we look forward to working with you."

Once Dianna and Lea were home they collapsed on the couch.

"We're really doing it," Lea said and looked at her wife.

"Yes, my love, we are," Dianna said and sighed happily.

"Should we begin to think of names or is that jinxing it?"

"Well, it's good to have some, I suppose, but let's let life take its course, okay?" Dianna asked.

"Sure. For right now," Lea said as she grabbed Dianna's hand, "I just would like to cuddle with my gorgeous wife."

"That can definitely be arranged," Dianna said, got up, as she pulled Lea with her. They walked silently to their bedroom and climbed into their bed.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you," Dianna said after they settled into their positions.

"I think I have a good idea," Lea said and chuckled. Then she flipped over to look into Dianna's eyes.

Dianna smiled and said, "I love you with all that I am now and all that I'll ever be!"

Lea reached for Dianna's face and pulled it closer to hers. Then she attached her lips to Dianna's in a more than heated kiss. Instinct took over and before they knew it they naked and making love to each other.

Lea screamed out in pleasure, "Dianna!"

Hearing her wife's pleasure only made Dianna's fingers sink deeper inside her wife. She wiggled her fingers and almost immediately Lea came, but before she did, Lea managed to sneak her fingers into Dianna almost at the same time that she had her first orgasm. Their orgasms were seconds apart.

"Whoa, I wasn't ready for that," Dianna panted after she had come, "But geez, that felt amazing."

Lea's breathing returned to normal and she placed a kiss on Dianna's nose.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you right back," Dianna said and sleepily grinned.

The next day on the set of GLEE Naya had asked a camera guy, Tom, to videotape the thank you video for them.

"Only if I can hold Liz after," the burly camera guy said and smiled.

"Um, of course," Naya said surprised.

After both Heather and Naya were finished for the day, they took Liz in her stroller to the set.

"Look, Liz, this is where your Mami and I give the people what they want," Heather said with a smile.

Liz looked at her surroundings in awe. For being less than a month old she was very alert and a very happy baby which made Naya and Heather really happy.

"Ok, Tom, we're here," Naya said.

Tom waved from behind the camera. A personal assistant took Liz from Heather for a bit. Liz didn't even cry or anything. She just stared and drooled on her "Property of GLEE" bid that she got from Lauren.

Heather and Naya sat down on two chairs side by side.

Tom said, "When you're ready…ACTION!"

Naya spoke up first by saying, "Hello, everyone! My wife, Heather, and I would like to thank you for the outpouring of love for our new family. We appreciate all of the cards, flowers, and stuffed animals for our daughter, Liz!"

"Yeah, Naya and I are doing great as new parents to our beautiful Liz," Heather said and then she looked off camera to the assistant who walked up and gave Liz to her.

As soon as Heather had a good grip on Liz she stood up and raised her up over her head almost "Lion King"-esque. Liz was facing the camera. You know the part where Mufasa raised Simba over his head so the animals of the land could see the future king? Well it was just like that. When Liz was directly above Heather's head, Heather began to chant, "Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata!"

Liz was giggling which made the video even cuter.

Heather gently and slowly brought Liz down to her lap in one motion. Heather sat down and Liz sat there and just smiled.

Naya was trying so hard not to burst out in laughter.

"So can I get a show of hands, who thinks she looks like Naya?!" Heather asked the camera.

Heather raised Liz's tiny hand and pretended to be her voice when she said, "I do!"

Naya began to get the Church giggles, but somehow stopped herself.

"So, yeah, we wanted to introduce Liz to all you Gleeks out there. Again thank you for all of the presents you've sent us. We're sorry that we can't personally respond to each of you. Please know that we got your gift and are humbled by your generosity," Naya said with a huge smile.

"Yeah, thank you everybody. You rock!" Heather said and threw up the "rock'n'roll" sign with her hand that wasn't holding Liz.

"Oh, one more thing…'LiHeYa' forever!" Naya said and clapped her hands.

Then they wave.

Tom ended the video there and then Naya laughed hysterically.

"Heather, OMG! That was priceless," Naya said and kissed Heather's cheek.

"I had to do something funny," she said and smiled.

"That was perfect," Tom said and extended his arms out for Liz, "You promised, Naya!"

Heather cautiously handed her daughter to Tom who immediately turned into a blubbering mess.

Both Naya and Heather tilted their heads and said, "Aww!"

While Tom was distracting Liz, Heather and Naya tried to edit their video. They chose an intro song, a song for when Heather was raising Liz up, and they found the "Hakuna Matata" song from "The Lion King" for when Heather was chanting. They watched the final version and they love it.

"I'm posting it on my Twitter account," Naya said proudly.

"I hope you 'break' Twitter like Ellen DeGeneres did with the "Oscar selfie!" Heather said excitedly.

"You never know. Okay, posted! I'm kinda hoping the entire Internet goes boom," Naya said and noticed that the video already had its first ten favorites and at least twenty replies and retweets in the time it had been posted.

"Thank Tom," Heather said as she walked over to get Liz from him. When Liz was in her arms, she started to cry.

Heather lifted her up and sniffed by her diaper. "Opps…Someone made a stinky! Liz, did you make a stinky?"

"Haha!" Naya said as she walked over to her family. They put their daughter back into their stroller and walked back to Naya's trailer.

Lauren was waiting by the door.

"Hey, just the person we wanted to see," Heather said with a smile.

"Oh yeah, why's that?" Lauren asked.

"Wanna change a diaper," Heather asked. Lauren's expression said it all.

"Heather," Naya scolded, "She's only kidding…"

"Absolutely, if you walk me through it," Lauren asked.

"Great!" Naya said and opened the trailer door. Heather lifted the stroller and Liz up the stairs and inside.

Once they were all inside they put a changing blanket down on the couch. Heather picked up Liz and placed her down on the blanket. Lauren sat in front of Liz and began to undress her and remove the diaper. As she was pulling the diaper, Lauren exclaimed, "Eww! Is that corn?" Naya looked up at Lauren and smiled brightly.

"Here you go," Heather said as she gave Lauren the diaper. Like a pro, Lauren gently lifted Liz's legs up in the air and laid out the diaper. Then she gently lowered Liz's legs down and the diaper landed exactly were it was needed. Then Lauren rolled the diaper up.

"Here, don't ever say I've never given you anything," Lauren said to Heather with a smile as she handed her the dirty diaper. Liz smiled at Lauren.

"I'm touched…really," Heather said sarcastically. Then Lauren redressed Liz and immediately picked her up and cradled her in her arms.

"Um, Young Lady #1, I'd like to point out that you just changed Liz's diaper all by yourself and without any instructions. I'm so proud of you," Naya said with a warm smile on her face.

"Wow, I did…" Lauren said as she realized that.

"How do you feel?" Heather asked.

"Not bad, slightly nauseas, but that'll go away," Lauren replied with a smile.

"Been there, my friend," Heather said and smiled.

They all laughed.

Second Author's Note: Adoption Connection is a really agency in California. Tara Noone is also a real employee there. I don't know a lot about the adoption process so I'm learning from their website.


	4. Chapter 4

Still Always Me & You

Chapter Four

Many interesting changes were being made with GLEE. New characters were introduced, while some of the original cast went off to pursue other opportunities. The thing that stayed the same was Heather and Naya's love for each other and for their amazing daughter.

A month later, Naya and Heather were sitting around reading their scripts while Liz was napping.

"Holy shit!" Heather exclaimed.

'What baby," Naya asked startled.

'They're breaking Brittana up," Heather said sadly.

"What?" Naya said annoyed, "Where?"

"Page ten!"

'Oh my God, you're right," Naya said angrily, "Can they do that?"

"They're the writers, they can do whatever the hell they want to," Heather said sadly.

Naya saw her wife's emotional state. "Come here," she said with opened arms.

Heather lunged at her and pushed them backwards against the couch.

"It's just so sad," Heather said emotionally.

"I know…I know…but that doesn't mean anything. We got us and we got Liz," Naya said as she brushed her fingers through her wife's blonde hair.

Heather picked her head up and smiled at Naya.

"There's that smile I adore," Naya said and hugged Heather tightly.

"Tomorrow we're going to see Ryan first or second thing," Heather said determined.

"Ok," Naya said with a smile, "You know I love it when you take charge!"

"Really?"

"Oh, yeah, real turn on," Naya said seductively.

Without saying a word, Heather sat up and grabbed Naya's script and tossed it on the floor. Then she lunged forward and made Naya fly backwards. As soon as she hit the cushion Heather threw herself top of her wife and kissed her hard.

"Heather," Naya moaned after the kiss stopped.

"Naya," Heather moaned as she began to grope her wife. Heather tore Naya's shirt off of her. Just as Naya was about to tear off Heather's shirt, her cell phone rang.

_I'm sexy and I know it!_

"No," Heather said as she held Naya as close to her body as possible.

"Honey, answer it," Naya said with a devious smile.

'I don't wanna," Heather pouted as it kept ringing.

"It might wake the baby and then we definitely can't go back to making out," Naya reasoned with her.

Heather lunged for her phone and abruptly said, "Hello?"

"Hi, Heather, it's Ryan…Are you okay?"

"Yes, Ryan, I'm okay," Heather said as she sat up so Naya could sit up as well.

"OK, listen I'm outside your place right now," Ryan said.

"You're here," Heather said awkwardly.

Naya looked at her and made a weird expression. Then they got up and went to the front door.

Naya opened the door and lo and behold their boss, Ryan Murphy, was standing on their porch.

"Hi, Ryan," Naya said and smiled.

"Hey," Heather continued to talk on the phone, "Call me!"

She shut the phone off and smiled.

"I didn't want to ring the doorbell just in case Liz was sleeping," Ryan said politely as he closed his phone.

"Oh that's nice of you. She is…Come in, come in," Naya said as she let her boss in.

"Listen I'm here because I know that you got your scripts…"

"Um, yeah, what's up with that?" Heather asked.

"I know, I know…I told the writers not to do that," Ryan confessed.

"So it's not going to happen," Naya said as she led them to the couch.

Once there, Ryan took a seat and said, "Well…"

"Come on," Heather excitedly said, "Are you really serious?"

"Baby, calm down," Naya soothed rubbed her wife's shoulders since Heather had taken a seat.

"I know what you're thinking, Heather, I'm thinking the exact same thing," Ryan said in response.

"Ryan, do you actually think our fans are going to truly believe that Brittany and Santana are through," Naya asked.

"You're not giving them enough credit," Heather said with a frown.

"I totally get it," Ryan said as he rubbed his baldhead.

"What's gonna happen?" Naya asked timidly.

"Well," Ryan started, looked at them and then continued, "Santana breaks up with Britt, meets a new girl, and gets over Britt…"

"As if!" Heather said snidely. She realized what she had said and apologized, "I'm sorry, Ryan. Please forgive me."

Ryan shook his head and said, "You're entitled to be mad. No worries."

"How long are 'we' apart," Naya asked.

"I don't know," Ryan said honestly.

"This is crap," Naya said, "Can we fight this?"

"I don't know. I can promise you both one thing…No matter what happens, Brittana is endgame! Please hang in there with me. You're both too important and loved to leave the show."

Heather and Naya looked at each other and then back to Ryan. Heather was the first to speak, "We don't like this at all, but we both don't want to leave the show. It has done wonderful things for us. It brought us together…"

"Yeah, I agree. We will stay on," Naya said.

"I have one condition…" Heather said.

"Name it," Ryan answered without any hesitation.

'The day that Nay and the new girl kiss, I want to be on set. Not because I don't trust Naya cuz I do. I don't trust the new girl whoever she is…"

"Deal," Ryan said and extended his hand for a handshake.

Before Heather shook his hand they made eye contact. They shook hands as the eye contact continued. They remained in that position a few extra seconds afterwards.

Ryan stayed for a while and played with Liz. They never understood what it is about men and infants, but they were happy their daughter had that effect on men.

"She's gonna be a heartbreaker," Ryan said as he looked up at Heather and Naya.

"I'm sure we're in for an adventure!" Naya said and laughed.

That next Monday, was the dreaded breakup scene between Santana and Brittany.

Heather and Naya drove to work with Liz in an unusual silence except for Liz's baby noises.

Unfortunately they made it to the studio in no time. Heather was about to get out of the car when Naya stopped her and said, "Before we get out, I want you to know Heather that I love you. I love you with my entire heart. This is going to be difficult, but we will get through it together, as a family. I love you."

Naya leaned over the console of the car, and kissed Heather's cheek. Heather found that she couldn't say anything to her wife. She just smiled.

Once on the studio lot, they decided to see if Jane was busy and if she minded watching Liz until they were finished with the dreaded scene.

They knocked on the door of her trailer and heard Jane said, "Come in!"

"Hi, Jane," Heather said somberly.

"Hey, it's the Rivera clan…how are we?"

"Um, we're good," Naya said absentmindedly.

"Ok," Jane said as she sensed the tension, "What can I do for you?"

"We were wondering if you could watch Liz here while we do a scene," Heather said.

"Sure, I'd love to," Jane said and took Liz's diaper bag from Naya's shoulder.

'Thank you," Naya said. Then she bent down and kissed her daughter's forehead.

Heather smiled down at the image and did the same thing. Without another word to Jane, they left the trailer and walked, hand in hand, to their trailers to change separately.

When Heather got to hers, she walked in and dramatically fell to the floor and brought her knees to her chest. She started to cry. Naya heard her sobs from outside and turned around and ran into Heather's trailer.

When she saw Heather on the floor, her heart broke. She fell to the floor next to her wife and hugged her tightly.

"It'll be alright, Heather. I'm here. I'll always be here," Naya comforted her as she massaged her back.

Some time later they left Heather's room and found that the scene was going to be in the choir room. Heather walked in first and unceremoniously sat down in one of the bucket seats. Naya waited outside of the set and looked at her wife. She tried to put on a brave face, but Naya just knew this was tearing at her heart. Naya decided to just sing the song she had to and not look at Heather if she could manage that. She'd find a spot on the wall slightly next to her and sing to that.

"And…ACTION!" the director yelled.

Naya, as Santana, walked into the room and found Heather, Brittany, on the top row of chairs. Santana walked timidly up to Brittany sat down in the chair next to her.

Naya took a big breath and began to sing,

_Uh, oh, oh_

_Uh, oh, oh_

Naya found a spot right over Heather's right shoulder and just looked intensely on it. Heather wasn't sure if Naya was looking at her or not, but she went with it.

_You were in college working part time waiting tables_

_Left a small town, never looked back_

_I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin'_

_Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts_

_I say "Can you believe it?_

_As we're lying on the couch?"_

_The moment I can see it._

_Yes, yes, I can see it now._

_Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?_

_You put your arm around me for the first time._

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter._

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together,_

_And there's a drawer of my things at your place._

_You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded,_

_You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes._

_But we got bills to pay,_

_We got nothing figured out,_

_When it was hard to take,_

_Yes, yes, this is what I thought about._

_Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?_

_You put your arm around me for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

Naya threw up her hand in exaggeration to show that she believed the words she had to sing.

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?_

_You saw me start to believe for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_And I remember that fight_

_Two-thirty AM_

_As everything was slipping right out of our hands_

_I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street_

_Braced myself for the "Goodbye."_

'_Cause that's all I've ever known_

_Then you took me by surprise_

_You said, "I'll never leave you alone."_

_You said, "I remember how we felt sitting by the water._

_And every time I look at you, it's like the first time._

_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter._

_She is the best thing that's ever been mine."_

_Hold on, make it last_

_Hold on, never turn back_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

_(Hold on) do you believe it?_

_(Hold on) we're gonna make it now._

_(Hold on) and I can see it,_

_(Yes, yes) I can see it now (see it now, see it now...)_

At the song's conclusion, Naya as Santana just sat there in silence. She hated what she had to do, but she recited, "You know this isn't working…"

Heather looked at her fingernails for a second then threw her head up to face her wife as she recited the lines.

"Let's just do the mature thing here, okay?" Naya, as Santana, asked as tears filled her eyes. She couldn't break down because it would be out of character for Santana.

"Let's just be honest that long distance relationships are almost impossible to maintain, because both the people aren't really getting what they need…especially at our ages."

Naya and Santana grabbed Heather's hand and looked into her eyes. Then Naya said, "You know I will always love you the most!"

From behind the camera, there was shock. That line wasn't in the script. The director knew not to cut at that moment. Actually he liked it. Ironic, huh, the actors and actresses knew their characters better than the writers!

Then they kissed. It was short and sweet, but it made sense. Then Heather pulled Naya in for a hug. Heather said, "I love you too!"

"CUT!" the director yelled. They broke the hug and were applauded with a thunderous applause. They half smiled.

When the applause died down, they got up silently and left the room. The director noticed this, but didn't say anything.

On the way back to Jane's trailer to see their amazing daughter, Naya was the first to speak, "Out of all the songs in the world, why did they choose 'Mine' by Taylor Swift?"

"I know right…That's so not a breakup song," Heather said.

"'You're the best thing that's ever been mine'…oh and I'm dumping you," Naya said and cackled with sarcasm.

Heather remembered something. "The last line Santana said wasn't in the script, was it?" Heather asked.

"Nope, that's a 'Naya fucking Rivera' original, like it?"

"Yes," Heather exclaimed with a fist pump.

"Good I said it for you," Naya said, "Because 'I will always love you the most'!"

Heather stopped walking and spun Naya around. Once Naya was facing her, Heather grabbed her cheeks and pulled Naya into a heated kiss. They stood there kissing and massaging each other's backs. Neither of them cared about anyone else.

"Get a room," Lauren yelled from half a mile away as she was walking to the set.

Naya broke the kiss with a wide smile. "Thank you, Young Lady #1," she said and waved at Lauren.

Then she returned her attention to Heather who was still looking at her intensely. "What do you think about asking Jane to watch Liz after work. Is it too early?"

"Like overnight," Naya asked, "Cuz she's still kinda young."

"I know…I know…I just wanted to spend some sexy time with you," Heather said.

"Well, I do too. How about we put Liz's crib in her new room and keep the baby monitor in our room," Naya suggested.

"Genius," Heather said as she grabbed her wife's hand and tugged her along to Jane's trailer.

Once the fabulous trio arrived back at their paradise in Santa Cruz, Heather and Naya fed Liz dinner first.

"What's on the menu tonight," Naya said jokingly.

"Well, Miss Liz, tonight's selection is pureed green beans. To top it off the establishment will be serving a bottle of formula served at slightly above room temperature," Heather imitated a French waiter.

Naya giggled and looked down at Liz was also giggling. "Sounds good, Miss…"

Naya fed the pureed green beans to her daughter and then left to get Liz's onesie. Heather had bottle duty. Next Heather picked Liz up and laid her on her shoulder to burp her.

_Burppp…. _

"Wow! That's sounded good," Heather said in astonishment.

Naya ran back and asked, "Was that you or her?"

"Naya, I never," Heather pretended to be hurt. She pointed at their daughter.

"Wow!"

"I know. I'm gonna teach her to burp the alphabet when she gets older," Heather said proudly.

Naya ran to the table and threw Liz's onesie down. "Haha! Let's change her before she nods off?"

"Your Mami's so smart," Heather said as she gently lowered Liz down on the placemat.

"Um, I'm sure either your Mom or my Mom would be objecting right about now," Heather pointed out and chuckled.

"Hey, whatever works, right," Naya asked.

"Absolutely," Heather said.

They changed her and diaper with minimum interference from Liz.

"You're such a good girl," Naya said happily as she leaned over her daughter and made goofy faces.

"Great!" Heather seconded her co-parent.

Liz smiled up at them.

They brought her into her new room and put her down into her crib. She blinked her eyes three times and on the third blink she was out. They made sure to grab the baby monitor before they left her room.

As soon as they entered their room and Heather slightly closed the door, Naya jumped into Heather's arms and wrapped her feet behind Heather's back. Heather, though surprised, instinctively, wrapped her arms together, under Naya's butt so she wouldn't fall.

"Good catch," Naya said sexily as she looked deeply into her wife's blue eyes.

"I thought so," Heather said and chuckled softly.

"Kiss me," Naya asked.

Heather brought her head closer to Naya's. The second before their lips connected Heather looked at Naya and smiled before she said, "I love you!'

Then their lips connected in a heated kiss. Their heads swayed back and forth to deepen the kiss as much as possible.

Heather's hands squeezed, caressed, and gently spanked Naya's behind because Heather didn't want to drop her. Naya reacted to all of it, but enjoyed the spanks the most.

"Heather," she moaned as she took a breath of air.

"Naya," Heather replied, "I love you."

"I need more of you," Naya pleaded.

Heather walked up to the bed with Naya still in her arms. Once they were at the foot of the bed, Heather put her hand between Naya and herself.

"What's going on?" Naya asked.

"I want you fall backwards," Heather said. Naya did as she was told and fell backwards onto the mattress with a light laugh. Even though she landed on her back, Naya immediately propped herself on her elbows to watch Heather who stood over her.

"Come join me," Naya asked.

Heather crawled onto the bed and as she was getting on it, Naya shimmied back so they could both be fully on it.

When they both knew they had enough room, Heather straddled Naya's hips. Naya reached her hand up and began to massage Heather's breast.

Heather moaned lovingly.

"Do you like that," Naya asked.

While keeping eye contact with Naya, Heather nodded her head up and down. Naya took her other hand and massaged Heather's other breast.

"You're beautiful," Naya said sweetly.

Heather smiled down at Naya. Heather grabbed Naya's hand and kissed her palm. Then they just held hands.

"You like holding my hand?"

"No…"

Naya had a weird expression on her face.

"I love it,' Heather finished her sentence.

Naya smiled brightly.

Heather began to lower herself on top of Naya. Once she was on top she asked, "You okay?"

Naya didn't answer. Instead she picked up her head and connected their lips in another heated and passionate kiss. She bit Heather's lower lip and this made Heather moan.

'Naya," she said.

"I love you," Naya said as she somehow got out of her zippered shirt. She threw it to the side.

"Can you help me," Naya asked as she pointed to her pants.

Heather nodded and began to pull down Naya's sweatpants. She did this in one motion. Very quickly, Naya was left in only her bra and thong. Heather looked down at her with lust in her eyes.

"See anything you like," Naya said sexily.

"Yes…a lot," Heather said and winked. Then as Naya watched, Heather disrobed and was in her bra and underwear.

"Make love to me," Naya demanded softly.

Heather laid over Naya again and this time they immediately connected their lips and began to grind against each other. Their hands massaged everything they could. Sometime during their making out, Naya was relieved of her underwear and so was Heather. Since they were totally nude their lovemaking intensified. Naya immediately moved her hand lower to Heather's pussy and massaged it gently. Then she managed to suck on Heather's breast as she entered her.

"Naya," Heather yelled as the new sensations were unexpected, but so very much appreciated. This made Naya bit Heather's hardened nipple and give it a gently pull. Heather shuddered a little. Naya let her fingers, two, sink deeper inside her wife. She was even able to begin to rub Heather's clit with her thumb. The nub got hard within seconds of that kind of contact. Naya kept her motions going for her wife.

Heather quickly bit Naya's earlobe and gave it a pull. Naya moaned and Heather immediately moved her mouth to Naya's for a lustful kiss. Their tongues thrashed about in their mouths. It was a sloppy kiss, but at that very moment, neither of them cared much.

Naya pulled her fingers out of Heather just to re-enter her and push harder on Heather's clit.

"Oh my God," Heather yelled.

Naya looked up at her and smiled. Naya did it again.

And this time, Heather moaned. It was music to Naya's ears.

"I'm about to cum, but I want you to with me," Heather said.

She immediately plunged her fingers into Naya and moved them around inside of her. Naya began to pant. She was already aroused just by Heather's reaction, but this was helping to take her over the edge.

"Rub me," Naya said out of breath.

Heather's thumb found Naya's clit and she rubbed.

Now both girls were rubbing each other's most sensitive organs.

'I'm close," Naya said.

"I'm almost there. Look at me," Heather said.

Naya looked at Heather as she pulled out and plunged her fingers deeper into Naya.

Then they both screamed as they had their orgasms.

"Heather!"

"Naya!"

Each girl kept her fingers inside the other until they were sure that they both had gotten everything they needed.

They removed their fingers out and watched each other as they licked the juices off of their fingers.

Then they kissed passionately. Heather fell off of Naya, but she pulled Heather into her arms and kissed her forehead.

"I love you," Naya said contently.

"I love you, too," Heather and sighed. Then they both fell asleep until Liz woke them up hours later.

Third Author's Note: The song was "Mine" by Taylor Swift. The dialogue I found from a YouTube video under "Brittana". The song was "Just Give Me a Reason" by Pink. Awesome video.


	5. Chapter 5

Still Always Me & You

Chapter Five

"Lea," Dianna asked one afternoon as they were sitting on the couch looking at the adoption brochure.

"Yes, my love," Lea replied sweetly.

"Why aren't we doing this like Naya and Heather did to have Liz," Dianna asked.

"Oh," Lea sounded surprised, "We never really discussed it. Did you want to try it that way?"

"Um," Dianna started, "See, I don't know. I've thought about the whole process of being pregnant with your child."

"You did," Lea asked shocked.

"Yeah, we are married, my dear," Dianna said with a light chuckle. She held her wedding band up in the air.

"Oh, honey, I'm so sorry…if you want to try it that way we can…I just—" Lea nervously ranted.

"Lea, calm down," Dianna said as she grasped both of Lea's hands, "Look at me!"

Lea eyes met hazel ones.

"It's alright," Dianna said.

"Are you sure," Lea asked.

"Yes."

"Are you really, _really_ sure," Lea asked to make sure.

There was a hint of hesitation, but then Dianna said, "Well, I kinda want to be a part of having him or her come into the world through me, ya know?"

"If we adopt you are going to, God willing, with our child's birthmother. And you'd definitely get to experience it all if we take the other route," Lea said.

"I know," Dianna brought her knees to her chest and then said, "I know this adoption thing is what we decided on. And I'm sorry for second guessing it."

"Dianna, you never have to apologize about second guessing something as important as how we choose to bring a child into this world. Ok?"

Lea threw her arms around Dianna and squeezed tightly.

"Ok," Dianna said, "Lea, would you mind if I take some time, maybe talk to Naya about this and we'll talk more later?"

"Not at all. Just one thing so I'm not worried, you're not upset or mad with me for not thinking about our other alternative," Lea asked timidly.

"God no," Dianna said, "I could never be upset with you."

Dianna threw her legs down and leaned forward to kiss Lea gently on her lips.

"Okay," Dianna asked after she released Lea's lips from her own.

"Yes," Lea said and then they continued to look at the brochure.

Once they were finished with the brochure, Lea said, "I'm going to take a bath…"

Lea got up, kissed Dianna's forehead, and walked to the bathroom.

Dianna reached for her phone and texted Naya.

"Hey, can we have a heart-to-heart tomorrow? – D."

"Yup," Naya texted right back.

Knowing that she'd have a good conversation with Naya the next day, Dianna had an idea. She knocked on the bathroom door.

"Come in," Lea sang.

"May I join you," Dianna asked from the entrance of the doorway.

"I was kinda hoping you would," Lea said and sexily wiggled her finger towards her wife from the bathtub.

Dianna entered the room, shut the door, and began to take off her clothes.

"Wait!"

"What," Dianna asked startled.

"Strip for me," Lea asked shyly.

Dianna didn't say a word, only smiled. She began to sexily and lustfully pull down the zipper to her sweatshirt. With every inch the zipper travelled downward, the more turned on Lea became. Lea maneuvered herself closer to the edge of the tub and the bubbles repositioned themselves because of the sudden movement.

As Dianna swayed her hips to the imaginary music playing in the background, she took off the sweatshirt and threw it to the side. Then she teased Lea by pulling her tee shirt up to her under boob and bringing it down again. Dianna repeated this action a few times.

Lea was intensely watching Dianna and smirked at what she saw. On the third time, Dianna decided to take off the tee shirt. Lea was happy to find that Dianna was braless as her supple breasts lightly bounced at their new freedom from behind the tee shirt's confines. Dianna pulled the tee shirt over her head and this made her blonde, gorgeous hair look messy.

Lea didn't care.

In fact, Lea liked Dianna's hair when it was slightly messy. Dianna tossed her shirt to the side. Then she placed her hands at her waistband of her sweatpants and pushed downward, all the while never letting go of the band. As Dianna's pants went lower, Dianna bent over. Lea was enjoying this because Dianna's breasts had no other option, but to hang down. Dianna's beautiful, pink nipples were beginning to harden due to the temperature of the room they were in. Lea subconsciously licked her lips with excitement. Dianna saw this because her eyes never left Lea, and smiled at her wife.

Once the sweatpants were at Dianna's ankles she carefully stepped out of them and kicked them to the side.

"One more thing," Dianna said and smiled sexily at Lea.

"I'm ready," Lea whispered, but loud enough.

"I love you, my everything," Dianna said and stood there waiting for an answer.

'I love you too. Now, um, please take those off," Lea said and pointed to Dianna's panties.

"Well, since you said 'please'!" Dianna said and removed her panties in one swift movement. Once they were off, she threw them to the side. Then she stood there, shyly, for a second. She even put her hands over herself.

"Please don't hide from me," Lea said.

"Oh," Dianna said back and moved her hands away.

"Dianna, you're gorgeous. Please come here," Lea said as she extended her hand to Dianna.

Dianna began to sexily walk to Lea. With every step that Dianna took, Lea's arousal began to build because of the gorgeous sight in front of her.

"If you don't get over here quickly I just may…"

"Oh really? Well, that would spoil all the fun I had planned," Dianna said and moved quicker to the tub.

Finally she was standing right in front of the tub, and Lea extended her hand for Dianna to get in. As soon as Dianna's skin hit the hot water, Lea pulled her down making a wave of water.

"Whoa! Impatient much?" Dianna asked and chuckled lightly.

"Your strip tease, while thoroughly enjoyable, made me almost come," Lea revealed.

"Well, then," Dianna said and pulled Lea to her and into a hug.

They lips met and immediately their tongues thrashed against each other.

"Dianna," Lea moaned in the kiss.

"Lea," Dianna moaned back.

Dianna held onto Lea with one arm while her other hand disappeared under the water.

Lea gasped as she felt Dianna's hand start at her knee and move upward. Dianna squeezed Lea's thigh roughly making Lea moan in delight. Dianna stopped the kiss to whisper into Lea's ear, "Do you like that?"

Not being able to speak, Lea shook her head up and down. Then she captured Dianna's lips again as their heads tilted back and forth.

Dianna's hand inched its way up Lea's thigh until it couldn't go further. Dianna then took her two fingers and teased Lea's folds. Lea lowered herself backwards onto the back of the tub so that Dianna could have better access to her pussy. Then Dianna forcibly entered Lea with her two fingers and Dianna moaned at what she did.

"Hmm, you're so wet for me. I don't know what's the water and what's you!" Dianna screamed excitedly.

While Dianna's fingers were doing their magic inside of Lea, Dianna managed to take a hold of Lea's breast in her mouth. She licked, bit, and pulled Lea's hardened nipple.

"DIANNA!" Lea exclaimed as she had her release.

Not satisfied with Lea only having one orgasm, Dianna pulled her fingers out of Lea only to push them deeper into her wife seconds later.

While Dianna was satisfying Lea, she took her only free hand and moved it to Dianna's already soaked core. Lea plunged her two fingers into Dianna. Then Dianna let go of Lea's breast to throw her head back in ecstasy from Lea's lustful attack on her. Lea took this opportunity to lean forward and kiss Dianna's neck. Lea then bit Dianna's neck hard and they both knew a black and blue would appear soon after. They didn't care at that moment in time.

The sensation of Lea's teeth on Dianna's neck only made her want to be closer to her wife than ever before.

"I have an idea," Dianna breathed. She pulled her fingers out of her wife.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"God, no," Dianna said and quickly kissed Lea.

Dianna back away from Lea to make room.

"No, don't do that…come back over here," Lea euphorically protested.

All of the sudden, Dianna took a deep breath and plunged down under the water and moved closer to Lea's pussy. Dianna forced Lea's legs to spread as widely as possible. Lea rested them up on the sides of the tub. Dianna opened her mouth and plunged her tongue into Lea.

"OH MY GOD…DIANNA!" Lea sang out and gently massaged Dianna's head that was the only part of her wife's body that wasn't submerged in the bath water.

Under the water, Dianna tried to get as close to Lea as possible. She found Lea's clit and licked the entire thing several times before the girl above her shuddered from all the erotic attention. Then like a "Lea tidal wave", her juices flowed out of her and Dianna made sure she caught every last drop that Lea offered. When Dianna knew that Lea had totally come, Dianna came up for much needed air. As soon as Dianna took that first breath, Lea pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Are you okay," Lea asked as she brushed the droplets of water off of Dianna's face.

"I love you," Dianna said as she breathed in and out.

"There are no words," Lea said and got emotional.

Dianna cupped Lea's face in her hands. Lea did the same. They just sat there in the now cold water and looked into each other's eyes.

Lea then kissed Dianna sweetly.

"Finally! I've always wanted to do that, but was too scared to try, but I did it!" Dianna said when the kiss broke.

"That was amazing…You're amazing," Lea said and smiled.

"What do you say we get out of this tub and cuddle for the rest of the night? I want to take your scent into my heart," Dianna said revealingly.

"I'd love nothing more," Lea said.

Lea watched the love of her life get out of the tub and extend her hand. When they were safely out of the tub Dianna wrapped a towel around her love.

"I can't chance having you catch a cold, can I?"

"Nope," Lea said dramatically. She smiled brightly at Dianna.

After Dianna got a towel and wrapped it around herself, she bent lower, picked Lea up, and tossed her over her shoulder. She smacked her butt.

Lea squealed, "Dianna!"

Dianna just laughed. She walked to their bed and threw her wife onto the mattress with a bounce or two. By this time, Lea's towel had fallen off of her. Dianna stood over Lea and just looked at her.

"May I help you," Lea asked playfully.

"Just looking," Dianna said.

Lea moved to grabbed Dianna's hand. Once they were holding hands, Lea placed Dianna's hand on her heart.

"You have my heart," Lea said and looked up at Dianna who reached for Lea's hand. Dianna placed it on her own heart and said, "And you have mine!"

They stayed in that position for a few seconds. They gazed into each other's eyes and they felt at home with each other.

Dianna broke the eye contact and heart holding to drop her towel to the floor.

"Wow!' Lea whispered then she grabbed Dianna's waist and pulled her onto the mattress and onto her body. They began to slowly grind their bodies against each other. The friction they created was palpable between the two women. Dianna reached up and kissed Lea's forehead.

She looked into Lea's eyes next and said, "Lea…"

Lea stopped massaging Dianna's side to look at her.

"I need you to understand something," Dianna started.

Lea just nodded her head for her to continue.

"I've loved you since the first moment that you told me you loved me…no, fuck that, I've loved you since the first time we met. You bring a sense of totality and completeness to my life. I really do love you 'unconditionally'. That love will last forever and it won't ever waiver. It can't because I won't let it, ya hear?"

Again Lea just nodded her head in agreement.

Dianna took a deep breath and continued, "The day I asked you to marry me I was so nervous, but I knew that I had hit the jackpot because I loved you…I still do…you are my now, later, and forever!"

Tears had begun to fall down Lea's face. Dianna saw them and brushed them away, but more fell.

With a shaky breath, Lea said, "I love you so much…more than I ever thought possible or imaginable. There's just something about you that draws me to you. I don't know what it is, but I don't care. I love you so much and unconditionally. I found my best friend…I found my forever. I am truly yours forever and ever. And whatever way we to choose to bring a child into this world, our love will be all we need to survive. I'm open for anything with you. Any avenue you want to take, I'll drive! I just want, with every fiber of my being, to be with you for the rest of my life. So if you'll have me, I'm yours!"

Dianna looked deeply into Lea's eyes and said, "I'll always have you!"

They kissed for a while and then fell asleep in each other's arms.

The following morning, the Agron ladies separated to go through their days, but before they left each other they kissed.

"Come visit me, my love," Lea asked.

"Wild horses couldn't keep me away. Gonna go find Naya now," Dianna said as they walked away from each other.

Dianna walked to Naya's door and knocked.

"It's open," Naya answered.

"Hey, Nay," Dianna said.

"Hey, Di," Naya said, stood up, and opened her arms for a hug.

"How's life?" Dianna said as she tightly squeezed Naya.

"Fabulous," Naya said happily.

"You really seem beyond happy," Dianna said as she noticed this in her friend.

"I am. What can I help you with?"

"Well, you know that Lea and I are exploring our adoption options," Dianna started.

"Yeah, how's that going," Naya asked as she motioned Dianna to sit down.

"Good, we found a great adoption agency and met with a great person to get the ball rolling. I," Dianna paused.

"What?"

"I asked Lea why we weren't looking into the process you and Heather did to have Liz," Dianna finished her statement.

"Oh," Naya said with a smile.

"Is that selfish? I know there are millions of kids out there who for some reason can't be loved by their biological parents so we wanted to adopt…I just wonder what it would be like to have a little Lea Michele or a little Dianna running around," Dianna said hesitantly.

"No, Di, it's not selfish," Naya said.

"Good!"

"Listen, okay," Naya started, "Going through this whole process is time consuming, costly, and sometimes you'll just want to give up, but the blessing you get outweighs all of that…totally!"

"If you could do it again, would you change anything," Dianna said and looked straight into Naya's eyes.

"Besides from the fact that we wanted Heather to actually get me pregnant, then there's only one thing…I wish I had gotten pregnant on the first go around," Naya said honestly.

"Everything happens for a reason," Dianna said and smiled.

"Yup, you're right. I'd Google some doctors in this area and go from there," Naya said with a smile, "I don't remember our doctor's name, I'm sorry!"

"No worries…I'll do that on my phone later," Dianna said and smiled at Naya.

"I know you both are going to be great parents," Naya said confidently.

"Aww, thank you…It is uncharted territory for me, heck for the both of us, but we both want this very much. We'll love the baby forever like we're going to love each other. Um, were you scared," Dianna asked timidly.

"Of course," Naya smiled knowingly, but said, "I'm still scared today. Before Liz got here I was scared of not being able to have her as fast as we had wanted…now it's about what if I accidentally drop her…um, will she be a loving person when she grows up…ya know, stuff like that…"

"Nay, you're not going to have to worry about that. Liz is going to be the beautiful woman her mothers are…she's gonna have Britt's humor and happiness. She's going to be the life of the party…She's going to get her looks and amazing beauty from you, obviously…"

"Obviously," Naya said with a smile.

"Conceited much?"

"Hey, you mentioned it," Naya shot back with a smile.

"Yeah, well, there you go!"

"Thank you Di," Naya said genuinely.

"I gotta go, but I'll Google doctors," Dianna said and got up from the chair.

"Cool, if you need any other help, let us know," Naya said as Dianna walked towards the door.

"Will do…thanks," Dianna said and walked out.

Dianna went straight to her trailer and pulled out her iPhone. She plopped down on the chair and Googled, "in vitro fertilization doctors in CA". Immediately a list of clickable links popped up on the screen.

She saved the search in her phone and then opened a new text message to Lea.

She whispered as she texted, "hi, Gorgeous, hope you're having a good day. I love u…2nite can we research in vitro fertilization doctors and maybe make an appointment for a consultation to discuss our questions with a professional? I love you, D."

She sent it and immediately afterwards Lea responded.

**To Dianna: **of course, my love. I would like to talk to a prof before we decided what avenue 2 take. Meet me my trailer for hugs, kisses, and cuddles…oh my! Haha…I love you, L.

Dianna stuffed her phone into her pocket and bolted to Lea's trailer.

Fourth Author's Note: A guest asked me,why Lea and Dianna are adopting and Naya and Heather had Liz biologically. At first, I just didn't want the storyline to be too boring for you guys. If one pair did it one I didn't want to chance it regarding people not liking/enjoying the storyline with the other pair. But, now that I've began thinking about it, who knows what will happen.

Also I'm sorry there was such a delay with this chapter. I re-read "Always Me & You"! Despite all of the errors and typos, it was a good story, in my opinion…

Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read and review!


	6. Chapter 6

Still Always Me & You

Chapter Six

**Three months later…**

Naya and Heather were trying to get as much sleep as possible because Liz was having a tough night going to sleep.

_Ring Ring!_

"No, darn it…" Heather said heatedly from under the covers.

"I'll get it quickly before it wakes Liz up," Naya said and shot up from the bed to retrieve her phone from the nightstand.

"It's Ryan!" she said to Heather.

"W-T-F!"

"Hello, Ryan, this better be important," Naya said into the phone.

Then there was silence. All of a sudden Naya dropped the phone onto the carpet and fell down to the floor.

"Naya?" Heather asked and rushed to her wife.

"Talk to Ryan," Naya said meekly.

Heather immediately picked it up and put the device on speakerphone.

"Ryan, what's going on…She fell to the floor," Heather said.

"He's what?"

"Cory's dead!" Ryan yelled with a distraught tone of voice.

"Oh my God, how?"

'He overdosed…" Ryan said sadly.

"Holy shit," Heather said and brushed her hair from her forehead.

Naya began to cry hysterically. Heather gathered her up in her arms and squeezed tightly while still holding the phone.

"Does Lea know?" Naya asked through her tears.

"No, I wanted to tell you first and then I was going to call Dianna," Ryan said.

"Could we do it?" Naya asked.

"What?" Heather asked.

"I want to tell her. She's going to hate whoever tells her and I'm okay with that person being me for as long as necessary cuz she's my friend," Naya said honestly.

"It can't be Dianna, I suppose," Ryan said, "Yes, you can, but I'd do it as soon as possible."

"Tomorrow morning we'll go to their apartment before work," Heather told their boss.

Just then Liz began to wail.

"I've got her," Heather said, handed the phone to her wife, and went to tend to their baby girl.

"Thank you for telling us," Naya said.

"Good luck. If you need help let me know," Ryan said and hung up.

The rest of the early morning neither of them got any more sleep. They packed the car up with Liz's belongings and headed to Dianna's.

"I'm going to text her," Naya said.

"Ok," Heather said as she drove.

**To Dianna: **We're coming over. Don't go to work yet. Tell Lea not to too.

In a second she got a response.

**To Naya: **um ok.

They got to Dianna and Lea's apartment in record time.

As they climbed the stairs, Dianna opened the door, smiled, and asked, "What brings you three here?"

"Something happened," Naya said somberly and walked into the apartment with her head hung down.

"Oh," Dianna replied scared.

They all walked into the apartment and Lea smiled at them.

Before Lea could greet them, Naya said, "Lea, um, there's something we need to tell you both." Then she started to cry.

"Naya are you okay?" Lea said and rushed over.

"No, um, early this morning, Ryan called…Something happened to Cory…"

Lea put her hand over her heart. "He's okay, right?"

"I'm sorry…"

"No!" Lea screamed at the tops of her lungs.

"Naya, is Cory…dead," Dianna asked shakily.

"Yes," Naya said and her tears kept falling. She brushed them away with her hand, but more followed. She picked up her head to look at Lea.

Dianna wrapped her arms around Lea, but she broke free.

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, hun, I wish I was…" Naya said and hung her head down again.

Then Lea stomped over to the television and put the news on.

The anchorwoman said, "And in entertainment news, the star of GLEE, Cory Monteith, has died from a drug overdose in a hotel room in Canada. Our thoughts go out to his family and ex-girlfriend, Lea Michele Agron."

Lea put down the remote control and then sat motionless on the couch.

"Lea," Dianna called to her.

Nothing.

"Lea," Naya tried and still got nothing.

Heather handed Naya their daughter and then walked up to her friend. Heather knelt down in front of Lea, looked into her eyes and yelled, "Lea!"

Lea returned from her trance-like state and threw her arms around Heather's neck. Heather immediately pulled Lea's body to hers and tightly squeezed. Dianna ran to their side and Heather noticed this.

She looked up at Dianna and mouthed, "I'm sorry!"

Dianna gave Heather a small smile. She sat down next to Heather and waited patiently. Heather released her grasp around Lea to remove Lea's arms from her neck. Heather got up and Dianna moved to Heather's old place. Lea then threw her hands around Dianna's neck. Heather took a step back and smiled weakly.

Just then Naya's cell phone beeped.

"Ryan just cancelled work today. Hey, Di," Naya asked timidly.

She turned her head slightly to face Naya and nodded.

"Would it be okay to have everyone over here to remember and be together," Naya asked.

She silently nodded her head.

"Ah, crap, I have to tell my Mom," Heather whispered to her wife. Then Heather walked into another room and dialed her number.

"Hello," Jeannie said chipper.

"Hi, Mom," Heather said somberly.

"Heather, are you alright," her Mom asked.

"Well, not exactly," Heather started.

"Heather, is everyone alright? Liz? Naya?"

"Yes, they're fine…"

"Ok, don't scare me like that," she said.

"Mom, have you watched the news yet?" Heather asked.

"No, why? Heather, please tell me," Jeannie said and got emotional.

Hearing her Mom start to cry made it even harder for her to just say what she needed to. "Um, we got a phone call from Ryan late last night. Um, apparently, um," Heather said and wiped her tears with her free hand.

"What happened?"

"Cory died," Heather blurted out.

_Silence_

"Mom," Heather said.

"No, that can't be," Jeannie started, "I spoke to him yesterday afternoon…Are you sure?"

"Ryan told us and it's on the news today," Heather said.

"Where are you?"

"Dianna and Lea's…"

"Let me speak to Lea," Jeannie demanded.

"Mom, she's crying hysterically," Heather said.

"Heather, please?"

"Ok, hold on," Heather said as she walked into the main room and over to Lea. "Lea, my Mom wants to talk, if you're up to it."

Lea shakily took the cell phone from Heather and meekly said, "Hello?"

"Hi, Lea, dear," Jeannie said somberly.

"Hello, Mrs. Morris," Lea said beyond sadly.

"I know you must be going through a difficult thing, but I want to tell you something."

"Ok," Lea said as she sniffled.

"Cory loved you so much…"

The tears multiplied and streamed down Lea's face.

"Naya, get tissues in the bathroom," Dianna asked and Naya ran to the room to get them.

"Lea, he loved you so much and he wanted to show you that so he let you go so you could be happy," Jeannie said.

"How do you know that," Lea whispered into the phone.

"He told me about your relationship during one of our talks, dear. He was so proud to be your boyfriend and he truly loved you. He held no hard feelings about your moving on and your marriage to Dianna. He knew that you and Dianna were meant to be together…"

"So this isn't my fault," Lea said and let out a big sob. Then through her teardrops she looked at her wife and mouthed, "I'm sorry." Dianna just looked at her with emotions in her eyes.

"Heavens no, Lea, he wouldn't want you to ever think that, ok?"

Lea nodded even though Jeannie couldn't see it. Then she said, "Thank you for talking with me and…with him. He was lucky to have you in his life."

"No, I was the lucky one," Jeannie said, "Give the phone back to one of my daughters. I'll see you soon, Lea."

Lea did as she was told and handed the phone back to Heather.

"I want to come out there," Jeannie said.

"Absolutely," Heather said immediately.

"I'll make the arrangements and let you know," Jeannie said.

"Ok, I love you, Mom," Heather said before they hung up.

"Everyone's coming at ten," Naya said as she checked her phone.

"Ok, let's clean up…" Dianna said as she started to get up. Lea grasped Dianna's hands.

"Di, I need to talk to you," Lea said and took a breath.

"Of course, my love."

"We'll go take Liz into another room," Naya said as she picked up her still sleeping daughter and as Heather grabbed all her stuff.

"Dianna, I need you to be completely honest, are you mad that I asked Mrs. Morris if this was all my fault?"

"Lea Michele Agron, listen to me please," Dianna pleaded and then got on the floor in front of her wife in between the table and the couch that Lea was sitting on.

"I could never be upset with you over that _or_ over the relationship you had with Cory. I totally understand that he was a big part of your life before me. I saw the love you two shared and the beautiful relationship, remember?"

Lea nodded her head. "Just—"

Dianna put her fingers against Lea's lips and immediately Lea was silent.

"I love you, Lea, forever. I am right here for you throughout everything, ok?" Dianna asked.

Lea pulled her into a tight hug and whispered, "Don't leave me _ever_!"

"That's impossible because I am forever yours and forever in love with you," Dianna whispered back and they kissed tenderly.

Afterwards all four women cleaned up and exactly at ten o'clock the doorbell rang and Lauren was the first to come over.

Naya opened her arms wide and Lauren ran into them. They hugged for a long time.

"Is this really happening," Lauren whispered into Naya's body.

"Unfortunately, it is," Naya said somberly.

Then Lauren started to cry. Lea ran over and pulled Lauren off of Naya and into her own arms.

"Shh, Lauren," Lea cooed as she brushed Lauren's blonde hair.

"He was so nice to me," Lauren sobbed against Lea's shirt.

"He was nice was everyone," Naya said as she rubbed Lauren's back.

Watching Lauren, Lea, and Naya console each other brought tears to Heather and Dianna's eyes. They eventually hugged each other.

"I want in on that hug," Amber said as she lunged at the three by the door.

Dianna and Heather moved to the bigger hug and attached themselves to it.

In a matter of a half hour, everyone was in Lea and Dianna's small apartment. They all sat around in complete silence.

Then Chris spoke up and said, "I don't know what to say. How can you talk about a guy who meant the world to you without breaking down?" Chris became emotional and Darren rubbed his shoulders.

"I don't know," Jane said sadly, "and I'm older than you guys…"

"All I know is that he will forever be the reason I will continue to be on GLEE!" Mark said and manly rubbed his tears from his eyes.

"Me too,' Lauren said confidently, "whenever I have to do a scene or something, he'll always be in my heart."

Naya saw Lauren rubbed her eyes so she handed her a tissue. "Here," Naya said.

"Thank you," Lauren said and tried to smile.

"So…" Jenna started to speak.

Everyone gave her their attention.

"Um, I don't know how to actually say this, but did anyone know," she asked.

They all somberly looked around at each other and shook their heads.

"He was just so positive, you know," Naya said and started to cry. Both Heather and Lauren threw their arms around Naya.

"I really didn't," Lea said, "If I had I would have helped him in whatever way I could."

Then she hugged herself and before she started to cry she screamed, "Why didn't I see it?!"

Lea brought her knees to her chest and hugged herself tightly on the couch as she shook and cried.

"Lea, sometimes, people, um, think that they have their addiction under control," Dot said, "And they think that if they hide it from everyone in their life it isn't as bad as it truly is."

Lea was about to say something when the doorbell rang. Kevin got up to answer it.

"Hey," he said and gave Ryan a hug when he walked into the apartment.

Once the hug broke, he looked at the other sad faces in the room and said, "Hello, everyone."

They weakly nodded.

"I hope I'm not intruding, but I thought you all would be here together…"

"Not at all," Lea said and looked up at her boss. The rest of them smiled weakly.

"I actually have a question, Ryan," Matt asked.

"Sure," he responded as he plopped himself onto the floor.

"What do we say 'officially'?" Matt asked their boss and creator of GLEE.

"Well, um, I guess you can say anything you want as long as it's tasteful, which I don't think that's a problem with this group. Just honor Cory when you answer the questions…" Ryan told him.

Matt nodded his head.

"What's going to happen to Finn, to Finchel, and ultimately to GLEE?" Chord asked.

"Well, the writers and I are working on that. Give us some time though. I think the overall idea is that we are going to do in Cory's memorial episode is that we are not telling the audience yet, or maybe not at all, how that character died."

Ryan looked around the room and saw some shocked expressions and some not so shocked ones too.

Ryan boldly said, "Bottom line is that this episode is about a celebration of Finn's life."

Everyone smiled for a second after they heard that.

"What the writers are saying to me is that not everyone will be in this episode. I don't know why exactly cuz that's just stupid, but I encourage you to come in during the shooting to see the episode for yourself," Ryan said.

"That's stupid…" Mark yelled enraged.

"I know, Mark…I don't have an excuse for it," Ryan said humbly.

"You're the creator. Can't you make suggestions?" Lauren asked timidly.

"Yes, Lauren, and I have," Ryan said and smiled as he looked at her.

"Ok, ok," Naya said to settle the crowd down. "Thank you, Ryan. We all appreciate it, but I'd hope you'd appreciate that Cory was like a brother to pretty much all of us. We all want to honor him in the best way we can. I will try to do that."

'"Everyone, Cory impacted my life immensely too. I looked at him…and all of you as my children even though some of you are older than me," Ryan said and looked over at Jane.

She smiled, but didn't say anything.

"Are we going to have a memorial service just for us?" Amber asked.

"Do you want to?" Ryan asked.

"I know my Mom wanted to be involved," Heather spoke up as she was holding Liz in her arms, "She's coming out here to be with us."

"Oh, invite her to the taping of his episode! We'll have the memorial service after taping the show. We'll make it appropriate for him and for all of you. Friends and family who knew Cory are welcomed to join us," Ryan offered.

Heather nodded her head.

"When is that going to be filmed," Dianna asked.

"A week from now…is that okay, Lea?" Ryan said and looked at her.

"I believe so. It'll still be relatively new so the emotions will most definitely still be there," Lea said.

"Ok," Ryan said.

By that time, it was noon so Naya asked, "Do you want to order food?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll treat," Ryan offered.

So they ordered five large pies and bottles of soda. As they ate their meal they reminisced on their favorite Cory memory and they laughed.

They all left feeling a little better, but they all knew a huge piece would forever missing from the puzzle.

Right before Dianna and Lea fell asleep, Dianna was holding Lea. Lea was quietly crying in Dianna's arms.

"There, there, my love. He's watching over all of us. We will remember him always," Dianna said quietly.

**During the week before the memorial episode…**

Heather went to the airport to pick up her Mom from her flight. When she saw her Mom standing there waiting for her, she got emotional. She parked and ran out of the car to hug her Mom tightly.

"It's bringing up memories," Heather said in her mother's arms.

"I know, baby, I know," Jeannie said and rubbed Heather's back.

After they got into the car, they drove to Heather's home in Santa Cruz. There was mostly silence.

"How long can you stay," Heather asked.

"Um, for a few days. Is that alright?" Jeannie answered.

"You can stay for as long as you want to," Heather said and smirked.

"You're sisters are sorry they couldn't make it. I know Crystal has talked to Kevin about it and he understood. They're doing great!"

"I know Kevin tells me once in a while," Heather said and lightly chuckled.

Once they arrived home, Heather unloaded her Mom's suitcases from the back and carried them in.

"Naya, we're home," Heather said.

"Hey, Mom," Naya said as she engulfed her "Mom" in a tight hug.

"How's my beautiful girl," Jeannie asked.

"I'm okay," Naya responded with a smile, "Oh, you mean Liz?"

"Wow!" Heather said, smiled, shook her head, and walked away.

"She's fine. Can't wait to see her Grandma!" Naya said and pointed to her nursery.

Naya then walked over to Heather and pecked her lips. "Hey, sweetheart."

"Hey, gorgeous," Heather replied and hugged Naya tightly.

"I have a thought," Naya said and smiled.

"What's that?"

"I gots to have my Heather alone time. Do you think Mom would watch Liz for a few hours tonight so I can take you out to dinner?" Naya asked.

"I'll ask," Heather said as they ran to her Mom and Liz.

"If you two want to go out tonight I can watch Liz," Jeannie said as soon as they entered the nursery.

"Wow…did you hear us out there?" Heather said and scratched her head.

"No, but a Mother knows…"

'Thank you, Mom," Naya said happily.

"We won't be too late," Heather said and kissed their sleeping daughter's forehead. Then Naya did the same.

They pulled each other out of the house and into the car. Without any discussion or question, Heather drove directly to the boardwalk. Once they parked they got out and immediately held each other's hands. They walked in a peaceful silence until they bought a book of tickets. They immediately made a bee line to the Ferris wheel and gave the ticket taker some tickets.

Once they were settled and Naya's head was on Heather's chest, Naya peacefully said, "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me," Heather said, "I just wanted a quiet place to just be with my wife."

"I hear that," Naya said and picked her head up from Heather's chest.

Naya took a big, sad sigh and Heather noticed.

"Are you okay," she asked Naya.

"Yeah, um, kinda…"

"What's wrong, baby?"

"It's just a member of our family is gone," Naya said sadly.

"Oh, I know, I miss him every day. How are you dealing with the loss of Cory?"

Naya had put her head on Heather's chest again and heather began to brush her fingers through Naya's hair.

"Well, I miss him, you know. It's like I'll be doing something like playing with Liz and all of a sudden I'll think of him and start to cry. Besides Lea I had a lot of contact with him due to our scenes together like the slap," Naya said and brushed away falling tears.

"Oh, sweetheart, please stop crying. It'll be okay," Heather said to soothe her wife.

"I miss him," Naya said as she started to cry harder.

Heather pulled her wife into a tight hug and kissed the top of her head. "Shh, shh," Heather said lovingly.

"Thank you, Heather," Naya said as she tried to regain her composure.

"Naya, you never have to thank me for trying to make you feel better," Heather said and lifted Naya's chin up so that she was looking in her eyes.

Heather stared into Naya's eyes lovingly and then kissed her passionately. Naya immediately sat up and pulled her wife into her arms. They sat in that position for a while and just kissed.

Naya broke the kiss and said, "Heather, I, um, know that we haven't made love in a while, but I…"

"Naya, I just want to hold you. I love you and I don't need that as a reminder, ok?" Heather said.

"I love you, you do know that, right," Naya asked. She saw Heather bob her head up and down.

"Did you ever think this day would come?"

"What day," Heather asked.

"The day that we'd decide to not make love," Naya said and smiled at her tenderly.

"Um, actually no, not really," heather said and smiled.

"Haha," Naya laughed.

'I'm perfectly content with sitting here and kissing you," Heather said honestly.

Naya pinched Heather's cheeks and said, "Aww…."

Then she leaned forward and kissed Heather passionately.

Fifth Author's Note: Hi! I'm sorry for the delay, but life got in the way.

So this is the first part of Cory's memorial chapters. I decided to write them because he was a big part of GLEE and not writing the chapters didn't seem right. I hope you understand. A reviewer told me that they enjoy the Brittana, but not so much the Faberry. I had to include them in this chapter and will definitely include them in the next one because of the reality. I love Brittana, but I'm becoming fonder of Faberry also. I have to include them…

I hope you enjoy this. I got all of the facts from various news items on the Internet.

Please read and review if you'd like to. Thank you.

The next chapter will be his memorial episode and little memorial service.

e


End file.
